The normal household utilizes packaged foil, plastic wrap, wax paper, packaged food and sandwich bags and packaged trash bags. The typical housewife places all of the packages in a drawer or on a kitchen cabinet shelf in a scrambled fashion. When an occasion arises necessitating the use of a particular dispensing package, the user must fumble through the drawer and locate the package, pick it up and remove it from the drawer and after withdrawing a section of wrap or a bag, return the package to its usual hiding place.
In view of this haphazard and somewhat chaotic practice, a distinct need exists for a convenient and economical holding or supporting means for various types and sizes of dispensing packages, whereby the housewife or other user can quickly locate a certain package without fumbling or searching and easily remove a bag or a section of wrap in a most efficient manner, without picking up the package or displacing it in its support.
The object of the invention is, therefore, to completely satisfy the above need in terms of an economical, durable and very convenient supporting means for dispensing packages of the above-noted type, the supporting means constituting a unit which can be attached to the interior of a kitchen cabinet door or to any vertical support surface, such as the wall of a pantry. The device can also be installed at an angle or horizontally by using a simple attachment part to prevent displacement of the package in a horizontal plane. The invention can also provide convenient storage space for loose paper bags between the panel body portion of the invention and the cabinet door or wall on which it is mounted. This is an optional feature which can be omitted, if preferred. The invention is characterized by simplicity and convenience of use.
Some examples of the known patented prior art are contained in the following U.S. Pat. Nos:
381,041 2,543,169 PA1 436,097 2,614,015 PA1 1,082,939 2,984,395 PA1 1,866,308 3,870,212.